


Truth or Dare

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After removing the bowl from Max's head, and tidying up the aftermath, Carlos releases that nobody else seems to be coming to the party.  Dan decides that a game of Truth or Dare is in order.</p><p>a direct follow on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3843685">Fish Bowl</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [F1_Rabbit](archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit) for the help with some of the Truths/Dares.
> 
> (and no i do not recommended mixing spirits and milk, it's horrible)

After their bought of laughter, which had been lost on Carlos and Max, Dan pointed out it was probably for the best if they cleaned up the mess and Max washed his face. Blood was still dripping from around the Belgian's cheeks and chin falling on his t-shirt which made it look a lot more gruesome that it really was.

"Right, you two clean up in here, I'll take Max to sort his face out," Dan said, taking charge and rolling his sleeves up, "Careful with the glass, wrap it in kitchen roll before you put it in the bin."

Dan felt strange taking the father roll, but he was the oldest driver among them and he was beginning to wonder if Carlos or Max actually had a brain cell between them. He held his hand out to Max and the young driver lifted a shaky arm up towards him and pulled himself to his feet. He wiped at his jeans and t-shirt, brushing tiny fragments of glass to the floor and wincing as they cut his hands.

With one arm against his shoulder, Dan guided Max out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom, careful not get glass stuck in his shoes as he went. 

Once in the bathroom, Dan dropped the toilet lid and indicated for Max to take a seat whilst he filled the sink with warm water and rubbed some soap onto the flannel. He gently cupped the bottom of Max's chin and began dabbing the flannel on his cuts, wiping away blood as Max winced in pain. 

"Sorry," Dan apologised, stepping back, and rinsing the flannel in the bowl of water, "Nearly done."

He wrung the flannel out and rubbed a little more soap onto it, moving to the opposite side of Max's face as he cleaned away blood and wiped gently at the cuts. Most of the blood had stopped running now and beneath the soap, Max's face looked like he run chin first into a rose bush. He grabbed his hands next, and repeated the process.

Once finished, Dan emptied the soapy water form the bowl, filling it with clean water and dunked the flannel, gesturing for Max to stand and lean over the bowl. He wiped the soap from his face and then moved to his neck to remove they butter that was forming a necklace around where the bowl had been stuck.

"Do you have any antiseptic cream?" Dan asked, as Max patted his face dry, trying not to hurt himself on the cuts, "If you have, rub some on your face. I'm going to make sure Carlos and Dany aren't getting into more trouble."

Dan left the bathroom and headed back into the kitchen to find Carlos sweeping glass into a pile and Dany waiting to scoop them up with a dustpan and brush.

"I think I've got it all," Carlos said, scanning the floor quickly and leaning the sweeping brush against the kitchen side. Dany bent forward and swept the glass into the dustpan before depositing it in some kitchen roll that was laid out on the sideboard. 

Dan decided it was best if he dealt with the rest, and folded the kitchen roll up, grabbing some of the larger chunks that the boys had left on the side, and headed out of the apartment to the glass recycling bin in the car park.

When the door closed behind Dan, Carlos glanced at his phone and pouted.

"Nobody had replied. I don't think anybody else is going to come," he said, showing Dany the blank screen on his phone.

Dany looked around at the bags full of beers and spirits that they had gathered between them.

"Well it certainly is a lot of alcohol just for us. It will be a good night," he laughed.

"I don't want to party anymore," Max said quietly as he entered the room, his chin covered in plasters which Dany had to force himself not to laugh about.

He'd changed into fresh clothes and carried his bloodied shirt and the jeans he was wearing towards the rubbish bin and dumped them both in.

"I'm not in the mood to party, now."

Dan walked back into the the apartment and overheard the last of Max's words.

"Woah, woah, woah, boys," he said, rubbing his hands together, "We're gonna have the best party ever. Cheer up!"

He pulled two bottles of vodka from the bags that he and Dany had carried in, and grabbed two shot glasses from the side. He poured the vodka until both glasses were full and handed them to Max.

"Drink. You'll feel better," he grinned, his smile too infectious for Max to refuse.

He swallowed both shots, grimacing as the liquid hit his throat. It was hot and sharp and he had to force himself not to cough and make a fool of himself in front of the other guys. The liquid laid warm in his stomach and Dan poured four more shots, handing them around.

"Right, lets play truth of dare," Dan declared, walking into the dining area and pulling a chair from under the table, indicating for the other boys to copy.

Dany grabbed a bag full of doritos and dip from the side and placed them in the middle of the table. Everybody grabbed a handful of the crisps and began eagerly munching, forgetting their healthy eating and exercise regimes.

"OK, I'll start. Truth," Dan said, grinning at the other guys.

"Have you ever had a sex dream about another guy," Dany asked straight away, grinning at Carlos.

"Nah, I never dream," Dan said, flushing to suggest otherwise, "I sleep to heavily."

"And snore heavily too," Dany laughed.

"How do you know that, eh?" Carlos laughed as he poured everyone another shot.

Dany tapped his nose and winked before shotting the vodka that was handed to him.

"OK, my turn," he said, "I pick dare."

Carlos jumped up and raced into the kitchen, grabbing a pint glass before walking to the fridge. He poured the some milk into the glass before rummaging through one of the bags that Max had returned from the shop with. He pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and filled the remainder of the glass, returning to the table and placing it in front of Dany.

"Down that," he said, a devilish twinkle in his eye as he grinned over the drink. 

The milk was already beginning to curdle and Dan was trying not to gag whilst laughing at his team mate's horrified face.

"Down it, down it, down it," Dan chanted, smacking the table with his hands as the other two joined in.

Dany pinched his nose and lifted the glass to his face, and began to pour. He opened his throat so that it would go straight down, but he could feel chunks of curdled milk on his tongue and gagged, causing the liquid to pour down the front of his top. 

Dan howled with laughter, clapping and leaning back in the chair as he watched Dany's face grow paler as he realised only half of the pint had gone.

"Keep going," Carlos grinned, "And you're not allowed to change out of your top."

Dany poured the remainder of the drink down his throat, trying not to think about it. He placed the glass on the table and wiped his mouth before realising he was going to puke and racing to the kitchen sink just in time.

Carlos and Dan laughed until their eyes streamed with tears, but Max was worried. It was his turn next and he wasn't sure whether to pick truth or dare. His friends clearly seemed to have played this game a lot and had ideas that Max wouldn't even have thought of. When he'd played truth or dare with his friends, the worst that had happened was a few awkward kisses on the cheek.

Dany returned to the table and Dan poured everyone another shot of vodka.

"Drink!" he commanded, holding his glass out for everyone to clink them together, "Max's go."

"I think....Dare," he said, immediately regretting his decision as Dan grinned widely.

"Take off your pants and go commando for the rest of the night," he shouted before leaning over and filling everyone's glasses again, emptying the first bottle of vodka.

Max flushed and glanced across at Carlos, who grinned evilly and started chanting.

"Strip! Strip! Strip!"

Dan and Dany joined in, and Max found himself awkwardly pulling his pants down so that he was sat in his boxers.

"And the underwear, Maxy or you have to do a forfeit," Dan slurred, the alcohol already affecting his brain.

Max remained seated and slid his boxers down his legs, hiding his cock in his hands, despite the fact he was safely tucked under the table. Carlos and Dany bent down to glance underneath the table top and winked at one another, causing Max to flush.

"Go get us another bottle of vodka, Max," Carlos said, "The ones from the side in the kitchen."

Dany's laughter burst from his nose as a snort, which caused Carlos and Dan to laugh again. Max took the opportunity to dash into the kitchen while they were busy wiping their eyes from tears of laughter and managed to make it without them watching him. He strategically placed the bottle in front of his crotch and began walking back to the table, but Dan had other plans.

"Bring some bigger glasses too," he shouted, "Shots are too small."

Max gaped, realising that he'd struggle to carry four glasses and the bottle _and_ keep his dignity. He grabbed the glasses between his fingers in one hand and decided to bite the bullet, allowing his cock the freedom he knew the dare was suppose to give it.

He walked back to the table flushed red, the plasters pulling on the skin of his chin as it tried to expand with the heat of his embarrassment.

"Not a bad size," Dan approved, nodding wisely as Dany buckled over and smacked his head on the table from laughing so hard, "Right, Carlos."

"Truth," he said immediately, knowing that the game could only get worse if the nudity was happening already.

Dan asked the next truth, which Carlos found quite tame, and then announced that they all had to pick the opposite to what they had chosen the first round. He poured everyone a half pint of vodka first and made them down it.

They were all feeling quite drunk now and Max realised that the pain of the cuts his face wasn't hurting anymore. He made a mental note to keep vodka in the apartment in case he ever injured himself again.

The next round started and Dan was dared by Carlos to smell Max's cock. Max didn't think was particularly fair on himself and had to concentrate on not getting aroused after Dan crawled under the table and ended up drunkenly kissing his cocks tip, much to Dany's amusement.

Dany was then asked whether he'd ever given anybody a blow job, to which he replied by pointing at his teeth and asking if any of them would have let him near their cock. Max tried not to laugh, but Carlos and Dan were laughing so hard they headbutted one another and soon both Dany and Max were laughing too.

When it finally came back to Max, he was forced into a truth.

"Which of the current F1 drivers do you fancy most?" Carlos asked, his words slurring into one as he tried to keep himself upright in his chair. 

Max wasn't sure he could flush anymore than he had when he'd been wandering around naked earlier, but he thought he was giving it a good shot now. He looked around the table and thought about the other drivers in the paddock, but his eyes settled back on Carlos.

"You?" he said, quietly as he averted his eyes and downed another half pint of vodka, "You have nice eyes and hair."

"Aaawwwww," Dan and Dany chorused together, before bursting into laughter again.

"Carlos, your dare is to rip off Max's plasters and kiss all his cuts better," Dan said, ignoring the look Max gave him.

"And sit on his lap while you do it," Dany added, laughing.

Carlos looked sheepishly across and Max before stepping up from his chair and laughing as he straddled the Belgian, wiggling his hips a little for the amusement of the Red Bull drivers.

"Ok..." he said, his hands shaky and his eyes disorientated as he tried to grab a plaster.

He whipped the first one off and Max winced, his eyse filling with tears of pain. He tried to think of ugly footballers to stop his arousal as the Spaniard bent forward and left a delicate kiss on his cheek. This was repeated for all six of the plasters, Carlos kissing nine cuts in total, before standing up and sitting back on his chair. 

Max was thankful that he was so drunk his cock didn't seem to be working, having realised he'd given up thinking on footballers and enjoyed the light kisses on his skin from his team mate.

"Errr, you missed the one on his lip," Dany said, pointing and almost poking Max in the eye, "Kiss it."

Max flushed red again, aware they were doing this because of his answer to the truth. 

Carlos moved back onto his lap, his legs to one side of Max as he cupped the younger drivers face in his hands. He puckering his lips and closed his eyes as he kissed Max's plump lips softly. Max closed his eyes so he didn't go cross-eyed and wondered how long the kiss was supposed to last as Carlos pressed on harder.

It seemed to last forever, but Max suddenly realised he had a damp face and opened his eyes to find Carlos crying. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at Dany and Dan in shock. They were both laughing so hard they could barely breath and hadn't yet realised that Carlos was upset.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, wrapping the Spaniard in his arms.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," Carlos wailed, letting out a huge sob which made Dan and Dany laugh harder, "I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry."

Carlos grabbed Max's face and kissed him on the nose, tears streaming from his eyes and dropping onto Max's cheeks. Max started laughing then, the sight of Carlos so drunk and upset cuddled up in his arms and sat on his naked crotch being more comical than he'd first realised. 

The Spaniard began to hiccup, which sent Dan completely over the edge and he tumbled backwards of his chair and curled up on the floor wheezing with laughter.

Max wrapped Carlos tighter in his arms, still laughing but rubbing Carlos' back to calm him down.

"I think maybe you have had a little too much to drink, Carlos," he said, kissing the fluffy hair above his team mate's ear to try and sooth him.

"Yes," Carlos hiccuped again, more tears flowing from his eyes as he leaned heavily onto Max's chest, "I love you, Maxy."

And with that he fell asleep.


End file.
